


Before Us

by Erix



Series: WILDCARD [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: A prequel to Wildcard / 《万用牌计划》正文前传番外





	

**1  
  
  
** 史蒂夫已经无法记起自己作为婴儿初学语言的经历了，也许只是依靠单纯的模仿，以及不断的重复，终于，某一天，他可以把自己发出的音节与想要表达的含义相对应。  
  
“妈妈，我爱你，晚安。”  
  
“爸爸，我爱你，欢迎回家。”  
  
然而直到史蒂夫六岁那年，身着有生以来第一套西服，握着母亲的手，站在柔软的绿草坪上，他才开始拥有某种自我意识——这个世界上，有些字词，他认为自己理解，却并不理解。  
  
他尚且不理解的部分，往往至关重要。  
  
“死”——令人忧伤地，是史蒂夫很小便可以领会的——史蒂夫知道那意味着失去说话和活动的能力，甚至无法再睁开双眼。死去的人今天不会醒来，明天也不会，他们很长很长时间都不会苏醒，永远不会，于是人们把他们放入棺椁，送进地下。  
  
短短六年生命中，史蒂夫在医院里度过了大半，他不仅理解死亡，还无数次看过其中的悲伤。  
  
和身边许多穿黑衣的人一样，小史蒂夫不自觉地感到眼睛胀痛刺痒，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，落到唇角，用舌头舔上去有些咸涩。黑暗孤独的地下并非他向往的场所——但无论如何，他的父亲将长眠于此，牧师如此祷告。  
  
父亲不再能把史蒂夫抱起来，举过肩膀，史蒂夫突然觉得，也许自己再也无法从高处看远方了。  
  
所有的宾客纷纷离去，绿地上洒满了花枝，最后只剩下了史蒂夫与母亲莎拉相伴，他抬起头来看，母亲的脸颊清洁，妆容整洁。  
  
莎拉·罗杰斯摸摸男孩的头顶，蹲下掏出手绢，轻轻擦拭史蒂夫脸颊上的泪痕，“亲爱的，你为什么哭？”  
  
史蒂夫努力思考，想要理清死亡与悲伤和泪水之间的联系，那一定与爱有关。  
  
“因为我爱爸爸。”史蒂夫小声回答道。  
  
莎拉显得疲惫、惆怅，但她听到史蒂夫的回答，便露出温和的笑容，“你真是个好孩子，史蒂文，你爸爸一定会为你感到骄傲。”  
  
史蒂夫思考片刻，犹豫着问道：“妈，那你为什么不哭呢？”  
  
他知道她也爱父亲，她自己经常如此诉说。  
  
莎拉睁大眼睛，惊奇地看了史蒂夫几秒，随后她侧过头，目光转向丈夫墓碑前新土覆盖的地面，“我太了解他了，你父亲是个英雄，他不会为此而感到后悔，史蒂夫……今天是令人悲伤的一天，但我不想哭着看他以自己的方式离开，因为我也非常非常爱他。”  
  
六岁时，史蒂夫突然发现，关于“爱”这个字眼，还有很多自己没有领悟的含义。他开始下意识地避免去使用它。  
  
不要使用自己无法理解的词汇，史蒂夫想。  
  
\------  
  
当他失去一半的家长时，感觉却好像失去了大半个家。  
  
父亲去世后的几年，史蒂夫长高了一些，他开始服用更强效的药物，不需要总是待在医院里。他能走到更远的地方，接触更多人，母亲变得异常忙碌，能够照顾史蒂夫的时间骤然减少，史蒂夫每天独自上学放学，有时候甚至一整天也见不到母亲。  
  
史蒂夫不再期待每天放学回家，因为家中总是空无一人。  
  
没有什么经历是好的，同龄的孩子对史蒂夫无比刻薄，有些时候史蒂夫会安慰自己，觉得自己比那些恃强凌弱的男孩和女孩们懂得更多道理，但有时候，他又觉得自己其实什么也不懂。  
  
看到喜欢的东西，男孩和女孩们说：“好酷！”  
  
看到史蒂夫，他们说：“讨厌鬼！”  
  
“爱”不是个常用字，但也会被提起。  
  
全班最漂亮的苏珊娜说：“扇风耳皮娅爱罗比！”  
  
环绕在她周围那些星星般的女孩们纷纷做出鬼脸，齐声道：“好、恶、心！”  
  
名叫皮娅的孩子哭了起来。  
  
史蒂夫突然也觉得恶心，他不打算接受这些，如果这是他需要理解的，他会选择拒绝。但史蒂夫也很担心拒绝的代价——永远被称作“讨厌鬼”肯定不会是其中最糟的。  
  
\------  
  
又一年夏天，史蒂夫救了一只母猫。  
  
或者说一个陌生的男孩子救了史蒂夫和一只母猫。  
  
\------  
  
“你喝姜糖汽水吗？我爱死姜糖汽水了！妈，我们能喝汽水吗？”  
  
“一瓶，你们一人一半。”薇妮弗莱德单手托着史蒂夫的脸颊，把酒精棉球接近史蒂夫额头上的伤口，史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，做好准备迎接刺痛感，“不许给自己多倒呦，詹姆斯！”  
  
“知道啦！一人一半。”  
  
在薇妮弗莱德背后，那个自称巴基的少年吹着小调拉开冰箱门，取出汽水罐，瓶盖砰地一声打开了，他又垫着脚尖从橱柜中掏出两只玻璃杯，把汽水分别倒进两个杯子里，一边加一点，轮流进行。男孩一边倒饮料，一边对史蒂夫做着鬼脸，最终一只杯子里的汽水超过了另一只，但汽水罐里已经空了。  
  
巴基愁眉苦脸地看了一会儿，端起多的那杯，喝了一大口，杯子摆回台面上，刚刚多的那杯又变少了，巴基立即拿起另一杯，喝了一小口。几轮过后，两只杯子里金色饮料的液面终于平齐，棕发男孩得意起来，沾沾自喜地抬起头，发现史蒂夫在看他，大为窘迫，赶紧做了个噤声的手势。  
  
巴基实在太令史蒂夫分心了，所以当薇妮弗莱德最终在他额头上贴好纱布，整个过程中，他竟然都没怎么感到疼。  
  
巴基走过来，把一只杯子递到史蒂夫手里，“詹姆斯——”薇妮弗莱德板起脸，不肯轻信，巴基立即乖乖把自己的杯子放到史蒂夫的杯子旁边，以证明两杯平等。  
  
玻璃砰出清脆的声响，巴基暗中朝史蒂夫挤了挤眼。  
  
史蒂夫低头嗅嗅他从未喝过的饮料，金黄色的液体噼噼啪啪地冒着小气泡，杯里飘来略微冲鼻的辛辣姜味，还有掩盖不住的清新甜香，他顺着杯沿呷了一小口，饮料一下便在史蒂夫的舌尖上炸开了花，带来冰甜凉爽的同时也弄得他有些心慌。史蒂夫皱起眉，“也许我不应该喝这个，我的心脏不好。”史蒂夫谨慎地说道，他把玻璃杯还给巴基，“谢谢。”  
  
巴基立即双眼发亮，一副向往的表情，但薇妮弗莱德从他手前把杯子劫走了。  
  
薇妮弗莱德喝了一口汽水，忽略掉儿子怨怼的表情，饶有兴趣地打量着史蒂夫，“你这个孩子还挺有趣，也不喊疼，你叫什么名字？”  
  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
薇妮弗莱德睁大眼睛，咬着嘴唇停顿了一会儿，史蒂夫可以看到巴基长相中与他母亲相似的特征，“不会这么巧吧，你认识莎拉·罗杰斯吗？”她的语气变得犹豫、谨慎，带着某种期待，但似乎又无法置信。  
  
“那是我妈妈。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“你是莎拉的儿子……”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“那是谁？”巴基好奇地问道。  
  
但薇妮弗莱德继续忽视巴基，她盯着史蒂夫，眼眶逐渐变得湿润起来。  
  
初次相逢的女人拼命看着他，在他脸上寻找——寻找某段遗失的过往。  
  
巴基察觉到有什么事情不对，努力踮起脚，屁股蹭着坐到桌上，扭了两下身体，终于挨到史蒂夫身旁。他突然一手搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，一手捏住史蒂夫的下巴，面向薇妮弗莱德，“妈？你怎么啦？他有什么不对？”  
  
薇妮弗莱德依旧看着史蒂夫，她不拿杯子的手捂住自己的嘴巴，隔了好半天，才再次说：“你……你妈妈她……我认识她……我们是——曾是，很好的朋友，这可真是个意外，你真的很像莎拉，一说我就能看出来……也许，我们应该给她打个电话，叫她来接你。”  
  
“不行！”史蒂夫立即说道，随后他注意到自己拔高的语调，小心而礼貌地解释：“我妈妈在医院工作，很忙，最好不要因为我的事打扰她。”  
  
“莎拉她最终还是毕业了吗？我是说当上了医生？”薇妮弗莱德一边擦着眼角溢出的泪水，一边笑着问道，她的表情也逐渐被惊喜沾满。  
  
“不，她是个护士。”  
  
“这样啊……”  
  
“但她比医生还要忙呢。”史蒂夫为母亲争辩。  
  
“可不是吗？”薇妮弗莱德又看了史蒂夫一会儿，“你为你妈妈感到骄傲？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
巴基突然扳过史蒂夫的下巴，两个男孩面对面，巴基严肃地盯着史蒂夫的脸，那双明亮的蓝眼睛和他母亲一模一样，“可惜你不喜欢姜糖汽水，我们没办法做好朋友了，史蒂夫——”  
  
“不是不喜欢——”史蒂夫立即否认，虽然他还不确定自己是否真的希望与这个古怪的男孩成为朋友，史蒂夫的嘴里还留着淡淡的甜味和姜糖香，“我喜欢，只是喝了汽水也许会进医院。”  
  
巴基犹豫了两秒钟，似乎在确认史蒂夫的话是否出自真心，随后他给了史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱，史蒂夫手足无措地坐在原地，直到巴基扶着他的肩膀退开来。  
  
 “好吧，没想到我妈会认识你妈，但现在我们有更紧急的任务。妈，我们要出去找那只猫了！”  
  
巴基宣布道，他跳下桌子，抓住史蒂夫的手腕。  
  
史蒂夫的脚下离地面还有一段距离，先前也是薇妮弗莱德把他抱到桌上坐好的，薇妮弗莱德再次出手相助，她把史蒂夫放到地上。  
  
巴基急急忙忙地拉着史蒂夫向门口走。  
  
“嘿，詹姆斯，别拉着别人乱跑。”  
  
“他们弄伤了它的尾巴和脚踝，我向你保证，我们负责把猫找回来，你必须治好它。”  
  
薇妮弗莱德露出无可奈何的表情，但她似乎已经对儿子的态度习以为常，只是一边摇头一边耸肩。  
  
史蒂夫从未见过这种母子相处的方式，他突然有些厌烦，甩开巴基的手，“不需要你拽我，我会找到它。”  
  
巴基双手叉腰，装得像个大人，“也许我们应该分头去找，看谁先找到。”  
  
史蒂夫表情严肃地点点头，接受挑战。  
  
\------  
  
那年夏天，史蒂夫认识了巴基·巴恩斯，一个冲劲和他最爱的汽水有几分相似的男孩子。  
  
当巴基看到自己喜欢的东西时，通常会立即露出灿烂的笑容，然后说：“我太爱这个了！”  
  
巴基让“爱”这个字重新变得再简单不过。  
  
  
 **2**  
  
  
那一天薇妮弗莱德给巴基穿了带格子的短袖衬衫和扎皮带的翻边短裤，他微微带卷的头发上似乎也喷了发胶，整齐顺从地贴在头顶上，这简直前所未有。  
  
巴基看起来浑身不自在，他坐在饭店中深灰色丝绒包面的椅子上，扭来扭去，直到薇妮弗莱德在桌子下面踹他的脚，他才静止了一两分钟。  
  
史蒂夫觉得好笑极了，但笑容似乎不合时宜，因为母亲莎拉显得矜持而拘束。两个女人相互问好的时候都尴尬又紧张。  
  
“你看起来真不错。”薇妮弗莱德说。  
  
“你也是，好久不见，薇妮。”  
  
史蒂夫扭头看母亲，因为她紧紧握住了史蒂夫的手，握得他有些疼。  
  
“妈，别攥我手！”巴基突然出声抱怨道。  
  
“詹姆斯，别闹！”薇妮弗莱德立即扭头瞪住巴基。  
  
巴基有点委屈地瞄了史蒂夫一眼，一撮头发突然耷拉下来，捶到巴基的眉毛间，巴基的注意力立即被分散了，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着男孩那对灰蓝色的眼球同时向中间移动，对到一处，巴基鼓起腮帮子，用力吹气，那撮头发飞了起来。  
  
史蒂夫再也没忍住，噗地笑出了声。  
  
“史蒂夫……”莎拉的肩膀耷拉下来，但她并没有责怪史蒂夫失礼。  
  
两个大人似乎因为小孩子的举动放松了一点。  
  
史蒂夫已经忘记了当时莎拉与薇妮弗莱德在聊什么，或者说他从来都没有真正听到大人们的对话，因为很快，巴基就央求着和他妈妈交换了座位，凑到史蒂夫旁边，他拿着薇妮弗莱德的手机，给史蒂夫看上一次他们全家一起在非洲时拍摄的照片。照片里，巴基就像个野孩子，穿着破洞的黄色T恤，晒得比墨西哥人皮肤还黑，有一张照片，巴基干脆什么也没穿，光溜溜地从干地上跑向一片泥塘，双手举得老高，屁股上还有个红印子。  
  
“对了，你还记得那只猫吗？她好起来了！”巴基飞快地用手指划着屏幕，屏幕上出现了一张巴基与猫互殴的照片，巴基试图把前几日他们一起营救的那只被烧秃了尾巴的猫从台子上抱起来，大猫龇牙咧嘴威慑，爪子在巴基脸蛋旁边动成模糊的一团。  
  
史蒂夫有些忧虑地看向饭桌另一边，两位母亲似乎已经结束了关于到底是谁更不应该离开学校的争论，她们都变得忧郁，但同时也有欣慰的表情，母亲的眼角在灯光下闪了一下，薇妮弗莱德用力眨了眨眼，看向别处。  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫回过神。  
  
巴基托着下巴，一眼不眨地正盯着他看，“你真是个奇怪的小孩。”  
  
史蒂夫鼓起腮帮子，“你才奇怪！而且谁是小——”他用手指了指薇妮弗莱德的手机屏幕。  
  
但巴基并没有等他把话说完，他伸出两只手，同时捏住史蒂夫两边的脸颊，开始往上扯，史蒂夫立即开始反抗，巴基也没用什么力气，马上就放手了，然而他开始抱着肚子大笑，史蒂夫气急败坏地揉乱巴基整齐的头发作为报复。  
  
史蒂夫被莎拉从背后提了起来，“史蒂夫！你太没礼貌了！”母亲转向薇妮弗莱德，“这孩子平时不是这样的，今天也不知道是怎么了……”  
  
薇妮弗莱德则二话不说地敲了巴基的后脑勺一下，惹来巴基呦哎呦的叫声，“莎拉，我向你保证，绝对不是史蒂夫的错，巴恩斯这个小鬼头，能气死我——让他老老实实呆半个小时都不行！”  
  
\------  
  
短暂地晚餐聚会结束了，莎拉牵着史蒂夫的手往他们的小公寓走，史蒂夫想问她关于巴基妈妈的事情，她们是好朋友，表现得却很生疏，分别时又显得依依不舍，大人的世界仍然让人难以理解。  
  
但史蒂夫最终没有开口。  
  
父亲去世后的这些年，莎拉很少与史蒂夫谈话，每每交谈总是关于史蒂夫在学校的经历。  
  
有些事情史蒂夫自己也不愿意对母亲提起，因为这些日子，他已经不知道母亲会做出怎样的反应。难过？还是失望？也许都不会，也许母亲会试图保护他，但那也不是史蒂夫所希望的。  
  
“史蒂夫，你和詹姆斯看起来很要好？”莎拉突然问道。  
  
史蒂夫噘起嘴，他不知道怎样算是要好，自从相遇以来，史蒂夫总能在学校碰见他。巴基似乎也在上学，但又似乎不属于任何一个班级。巴基告诉所有人史蒂夫是他的好朋友，他替史蒂夫出头，他也总说史蒂夫奇怪。  
  
“巴基还好，他是个怪人。”史蒂夫回答，想起巴基回家时那头乱糟糟的短发，又忍不住笑意。  
  
“史蒂夫，妈妈有些事情必须要告诉你……”莎拉的语气再次变得忧伤。  
  
“什么事？”史蒂夫有些忧虑地问道。  
  
莎拉沉默了许久，摸了摸史蒂夫的头，“还是到家再说吧。”  
  
到家之后，莎拉什么都没有说，史蒂夫也把这件事暂且遗忘了。  
  
\------  
  
那天，莎拉想要告诉他的事情是，她生病了，而且再也不会好起来。  
  
\------  
  
有时候史蒂夫不得不去想象，如果他没有遇到巴恩斯一家，那么他的生活会变成什么样子。  
  
“史蒂维，亲爱的，我和乔治有些事要与你商量。”  
  
巴基狐疑地看着母亲，“什么事？”  
  
“詹姆斯，你先去屋外呆一会儿。”  
  
巴基走过来，攥住史蒂夫的手腕，但是史蒂夫抽回了手。  
  
“好。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“詹姆斯？”薇妮弗莱德表情严肃，巴基愤愤不平地跑了出去。  
  
\------  
  
“史蒂夫，你为什么不哭？”  
  
史蒂夫并不知道原因，所以他努力思考，“因为我很爱我的母亲，我不想让她觉得对不起我。”他回答道。  
  
巴基站在他身边，安静地抿着嘴，他穿着黑色西服，那身衣服不怎适合他，巴基仍然显得浑身不自在，但他保持着静止的姿态。  
  
“你不用陪我站着。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“会没事的，我们会照顾你。”  
  
“并不需要别人照顾，我可以照顾我自己。”  
  
“问题是，你没必要自己照顾你自己，有我和爸妈在，不好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫未能做出回应，但有巴恩斯一家在，实在是太好了。  
  
\------  
  
史蒂夫拥有许多关于巴基的回忆，但24岁时再看14岁的往事，总与14岁时的经历有很大出入，回忆不是虚假的，但也不真实。回忆是一种魔法，可以混进任何感情，变出不同的风味。  
  
14岁的时候，史蒂夫最担心的事情便是，巴基会变得与所有青春期的男孩一样——男孩与男孩之间，开始谈论性、色情电影、以及女孩的胸部。  
  
这些几乎是不可避免的，所有的侮辱也开始变得与性相关，史蒂夫曾经不能理解的那些欺凌，现在变本加厉。好在如今史蒂夫有了巴基的保护——这种保护并不都是物理防护，很多年以后史蒂夫才理解，他与一个酷小孩成为朋友这件事本身，才是他最强大的护身符。  
  
隔壁学校有个男孩被剥光衣服，绑在篮球框的立柱上，史蒂夫听到班里的一群男孩凑在一起谈论此事，他们中间时不时传来窃笑。  
  
史蒂夫意识到自己瞪视是个错误，可惜为时已晚，其中一个大个子发现了他，转过身双手叉腰，与史蒂夫面对面，“看什么看？！娘娘腔！”  
  
史蒂夫并没有错开眼神，他强迫自己保持沉默。  
  
“嘿，莱斯利……”另一个男孩拽住大个子，一边瞄史蒂夫一边对他的伙伴悄声说了什么，男孩们哄堂大笑。  
  
史蒂夫收拾好自己的东西，从他们身边经过，有人对他竖起中指，“走着瞧！”有人以威胁的口吻叫道。  
  
史蒂夫离开了教室。  
  
无论那几个男孩盘算了什么，他们最终没能得逞，在史蒂夫拼命反抗的时候，巴基找到了他。  
  
男孩之间的相互侮辱长大后再看也许显得幼稚可笑，但当莱斯利咒骂巴基是个阳痿的死基佬时，原本按照巴基指示躲在一旁的女孩梅根跑了出来，抱住巴基的手臂，她发育良好的大胸脯挤在一起，气鼓鼓地瞪着史蒂夫的恶霸同学们。  
  
“你们这群小可怜虫才没见过女人吧！”说着她抓起巴基的手，直接按到自己的胸部上。  
  
梅根比所有的孩子都大，她知道更多羞辱的话，对战双方很快便分出了胜负。  
  
史蒂夫觉得巴基脸红了，但他并没有变得羞怯，只是拿开了自己的手，他搂住梅根的肩膀，对史蒂夫说道：“别跟他们废话了，我们走，史蒂夫。”  
  
\------  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基什么都做过，他有过几个特别漂亮的女朋友，但巴基经常会离开纽约，他与女孩们的关系经常无法维持，开始的时候巴基会因为分手而伤心难过，但没过多久似乎就变得习以为常了。  
  
有时候巴基会把成人杂志藏在史蒂夫的小房间里，因为薇妮弗莱德从不会对史蒂夫进行临时抽查，某次史蒂夫甚至翻出过安全套，那绝不是史蒂夫自己的东西，他找巴基对质，巴基总是嘻嘻哈哈地蒙混过关，史蒂夫也不会真的为此生气。  
  
巴基是个英俊又迷人的小伙子，他不仅热情，胆子也大，他干的这些小事情，又有哪个男孩不会做呢？但巴基从不像别的男孩一样把与女孩们的交往当做某种吹嘘的资本，而且他也不强迫史蒂夫听他与女孩们的“光辉事迹”，对于史蒂夫来讲，这就足够了。  
  
巴基对史蒂夫还是像以前一样，他们谈论巴基去过的国家，谈论宠物医院的病号们、还有马球比赛，他们会一本正经地聊什么是对的，什么是错的。他们也谈论未来——巴基的学分一直不够，但他乐观表示自己一定可以申请到大学录取通知，他觉得他的实践经验至少可以抵上100学分。他骑过大象，吻过长颈鹿，巴基只为这些而骄傲。  
  
\------  
  
有一天巴基偷偷摸摸地遛进史蒂夫的屋子，显然没想到史蒂夫因为身体不适提前请假回家了。在史蒂夫狐疑地瞪视下，巴基最终把一张光碟丢给史蒂夫，讪笑道：“好电影。”  
  
史蒂夫看了一眼光碟封面，就知道那是什么片子，封面女郎以挑逗地姿势跪坐在竹席上，一丝不挂，屁股圆润丰满，深情地回头与史蒂夫对视。史蒂夫皱起眉。  
  
“这没什么大不了的，史蒂夫！既然你也在，就一起看吧！别告诉我你没兴趣，任何人都有兴趣。”巴基不由分说地从史蒂夫的上铺——他自己经常来借住的床铺上——把枕头和靠垫都拽下来，扔在墙边，然后他打开史蒂夫的电脑，设置好播放程序，舒舒服服地靠坐在墙边的地板上，看着史蒂夫，“来不来？”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，心想为什么不呢？那时候他对性也并非一无所知，即使难以理解那些大胸脯的吸引力，也能照顾自己，“用不用我给你上楼去拿两瓶汽水下来呀？”史蒂夫边说边走过去，在巴基身边坐下，巴基对他坏笑，那笑容不知曾让多少女孩子着迷。  
  
巴基兴致勃勃地点了播放键，屏幕上的男女很快便进入了脱衣服的环节，史蒂夫偷偷瞄了巴基一眼，发现他的手已经塞进了裤子里。  
  
史蒂夫突然觉得有些窘迫，电影的画面和音效也同样刺激着他的感官。  
  
“你从来没弄过吗？”巴基问道，他空闲的手扯了扯史蒂夫的裤腰。  
  
史蒂夫厌烦地拍开巴基的手，小心地碰了碰自己撑起的裤裆，“当然做过……但是……”  
  
“但是什么呀……”巴基不耐烦地抱怨道，“别害羞，又不是外人。”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，终于也把手塞进裤子里。  
  
那是史蒂夫有生以来第一次意识到，令他有所反应的，并不是电影里更尖细的呻吟声。他身▓了出来，弄脏了自己的裤子，随后便感到一阵激烈的反胃。  
  
史蒂夫连滚带爬地冲进厕所，抱着马桶狂吐了起来。  
  
巴基很快就跟了过来，毫不嫌弃厕所里的异味，蹲在史蒂夫身边，轻轻拍着他的后背。  
  
“怎么了？！史蒂夫……对不起，真是太对不起了……你没事吧？！用不用找医生？”巴基见史蒂夫好半天都无法回答，几乎从地上站起来，“不行，我去把我妈找来！”  
  
史蒂夫立即拽住巴基的裤腿，“没事，别去……”他虚弱地说道，心理仍然一阵一阵的恶心。但薇妮弗莱德帮不上忙，只会让史蒂夫尴尬致死。  
  
他不知道吐了多久，终于把胃里全清空了，晕头转向的，耳鸣得厉害，眼前全是银色的亮点。  
  
巴基喂他漱了口。  
  
两个人的内裤都脏掉了，史蒂夫又趴在马桶旁边休息了一会儿，他们纷纷脱掉裤子，并排站在水池边，光着屁股洗内裤，情景大概滑稽得不行。  
  
但巴基没有笑，他仍然很忧虑，对是否应该把史蒂夫呕吐的事告诉薇妮弗莱德而举棋不定。史蒂夫花了很久才说服巴基自己没事。  
  
“你到底怎么了？看起来像是有心事……”巴基扶着史蒂夫在床上躺好，盖上被子，他跪在床边上，靠在史蒂夫的脑袋旁边。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“不舒服而已，别问了。”  
  
那时候，同性恋这个词还没有真正出现他的脑海里，连他自己都没有闹明白的事情，要如何告诉别人呢？史蒂夫第一次真正对别人出柜，是在很久以后了，而对象也并非是巴基。  
  
还好，巴基没再追问。  
  
\------  
  
巴基一直都是这样，史蒂夫需要什么，他就会提供什么——无论是交谈的对象，还是沉默的依靠。  
  
史蒂夫又怎么可能不爱上他呢？  
  
  
 **3**  
  
  
“我们分手了！”巴基宣布道，他一屁股坐到史蒂夫身边的位置，史蒂夫觉得自己的床板被压得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
  
“为什么？”史蒂夫犹豫地问道，巴基看起来一点也不伤心难过，反倒有些振奋，这不太正常。  
  
巴基噘起嘴巴沉吟了一阵，“大概因为我发现自己不够爱她。”他说这话的时候显得很有权威，几乎像个大人了。  
  
史蒂夫的视线回到自己的速写本上，又在某道线条上随便描了两笔，“你怎么知道的？”现在他真心感到好奇，想要虚心求教。  
  
“知道什么？”巴基问。  
  
“不够爱。”史蒂夫继续画着，描着同一道线。  
  
“如果我足够爱她，我一定会对她比全世界任何人都好，比全世界任何人都重视她，但似乎不是。反正你总会知道的，史蒂夫，相信我。”  
  
巴基像是在解释，又像是在说给自己听，他似乎有些走神了，不像是在与史蒂夫交谈。  
  
“好吧，如果你这样说的话。”史蒂夫也心不在焉地点点头，如果连巴基也这么说得话，那么史蒂夫爱巴基，这点毫无疑问。  
  
沉默了一会儿，巴基突然转变了话题，“你在画什么？那是我吗？”  
  
史蒂夫看着纸上的卡通人物，他插着腰，一副下巴朝天的骄傲样，“不是，不是你，随便瞎画的。”  
  
“你毕业后会去画漫画吗史蒂夫？”  
  
“我没什么天赋，只能随便画画。”史蒂夫说着又在纸上画了另一个小人，这次是个卷发的小女孩，是他们的邻居黛比。  
  
巴基立即便认了出来，“我觉得神态很像啊！”他由衷地赞叹道。  
  
“离真正有天分的漫画家还差得远呢，感觉即使去学习也不会有突破，而且也养不活自己。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基把他的速写本抢去翻了翻，似乎在评估史蒂夫对自己的评价，最后他把本子还到史蒂夫手上，“可能确实很困难……那你想做什么呢？毕业以后。”  
  
“看看学费的情况吧，大概会选择工程类专业？”史蒂夫用笔尖敲着画纸，他还没有考虑好很远的未来，现下爱上自己最好的朋友这件事更令他烦心，“那你呢？”  
  
“当然没变。”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫忍不住微笑。  
  
“史蒂夫，画一个我吧！让我看看。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫咬着笔杆想了一会儿，看了巴基一眼，先在纸页边缘画了树干。  
  
巴基立即要抢走画本来审查，“难道我只是一个直筒吗？！”他大声抱怨起来，史蒂夫笑着躲开他，继续画出树木的枝条，一根树枝横向生长，然后是倒挂在树枝上的两条小腿，还有巴基喜欢穿的运动鞋。巴基终于安静地看了，史蒂夫又画出了人物倒坠下来的大腿和上半身，T恤掉在后腰的半截，然后是脖子和后脑勺，微微打卷的头发也乱七八糟地垂着，两只手臂继续向下，两手之间抱着一只身体被拉成半弧形的卡通猫。  
  
完成之后，史蒂夫把本子塞到巴基面前，“给，你——你这个猴子。”  
  
巴基笑起来，“真挺像的。”他拿走了史蒂夫手上的笔，在猫尾巴上画了一堆炸开的毛，又给猫咪画了一个愤怒的表情，旁边加了对话框，里面写了“喵嗷——！”的文字。  
  
“对了，关于毕业舞会的事情，你会去吗？”巴基突然又问。  
  
“不会，”史蒂夫立即摇头，“那是给毕业生的，我还有一年呢。”  
  
“玛瑞安可不是这么说的，她说今年很重要，她和你同年级不是吗？”  
  
“玛瑞安邀请你？难道她不知道你有女朋友吗？”  
  
“现在没有了。”巴基立即说。  
  
“那是多久之前的事情？一小时？”  
  
“三天前，现在已经人尽皆知了，八卦新闻总是传得很快。”  
  
“你竟然没有告诉我！”史蒂夫指责道。  
  
巴基只是耸耸肩，“不要打岔，你为什么不去？”  
  
“因为没有舞伴？而且我一点也不想去凑热闹，你知道我的。”  
  
“如果我陪你去呢？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫惊讶地张了张嘴，有一瞬间他感觉本就跳得很快的心脏突然再次加速，但他很快平静下来，苦笑了一下，“别开玩笑了。”  
  
“我没有开玩笑，我是说真的，那不过就是个派对，我们一起去你便有人就伴了！”  
  
“他们会说三道四的。”史蒂夫嘟起嘴。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯怕人家说三道四？”巴基知道史蒂夫的软肋，他跳下床，站在旁边居高临下地看着史蒂夫，露出挑衅的表情。  
  
“怎么可能！去就去。”  
  
巴基满意地点点头，“穿上漂亮的衣服参加派对，这很简单，史蒂夫。”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫回答，他在心中做好了一半的准备，如果舞会变成一个彻头彻尾的灾难，比如鲍勃来找茬的话，或者索菲亚小团体再来冷嘲热讽，他至少还有穿上新衣服和巴基一同前往舞会的那一路，他会假装巴基真的是他的舞伴那样，和他一同出席。  
  
\------  
  
出乎史蒂夫意料的，那一天没有人找史蒂夫的麻烦，没有任何一个人——这很大程度上是因为毕业班最漂亮的姑娘，全校的校花，杰西卡，也同样带了一个女舞伴，她与自己最要好的朋友一同出席，而不是她众所周知已经升入异地大学的男朋友。  
  
这其中的道理史蒂夫早就明白，受欢迎的孩子无论做什么都受欢迎，而不受欢迎的孩子无论如何都会遭到欺侮，史蒂夫的同龄人评价他人的原则就是这样：受欢迎和不受欢迎。没有对与错，没有高尚与卑鄙，只有知名度。  
  
史蒂夫还知道，这本身就是不对的。  
  
所以当杰西卡向史蒂夫表示友好的时候，他并不算领情。  
  
“我就知道我不会是唯一一个这么想的人。”当巴基邀请杰西卡的好友跳舞时，比史蒂夫还要高半头的女孩子凑到他身边。  
  
“我们都知道，你可以想任何事。”史蒂夫刻板地回答道。  
  
“谁说你不能？”杰西卡并没有以敌意回报，她看起来心情好极了。  
  
“那些家伙。”史蒂夫用下巴指指时不时瞟向他这边的索菲亚的男朋友。  
  
杰西卡随着史蒂夫的目光望去，史蒂夫突然看到索菲亚的男友脸红了，而索菲亚的脸上也染了更深的颜色，她显然在发怒。史蒂夫回头瞪着正在用力“抛媚眼”的杰西卡。  
  
“那些家伙都是十足的蠢货。”杰西卡放过了索菲亚的男友，她转向史蒂夫，用轻快的声音说道，“为什么不呢？人生中重要的时刻得和重要的人一起分享，即使那个人因为种种原因不是你的另一半。”  
  
当然，杰西卡是对的，不止因为漂亮女孩的话总是对的，这一次它们确实很有道理。史蒂夫甚至挽着巴基的手臂和其他十几个人一起跳了一支傻乎乎的圆圈舞，巴基的笑容也格外灿烂，这就是史蒂夫想要的全部了。  
  
“大概吧。”  
  
“当然你的状况有点不同，你希望他是你的另一半。”  
  
史蒂夫被这个“突然袭击”弄得张口结舌，过了好几秒，他才尴尬地说道：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“你知道吗，你应该说出来，会有什么损失呢？”  
  
失去你最好的——唯一的——朋友？史蒂夫立即在心中接口，但他咬紧嘴唇，沉默不语。史蒂夫还没有做好准备坦白任何事，但他仍然忍不住自己的好奇心，“如果，让我们做个假设，如果你——”  
  
杰西卡哈哈大笑起来，她忽略掉史蒂夫，对着舞池中央大声地喊道：“我爱你！”  
  
正和巴基跳舞的女孩立即就转了个圈，摆脱了巴基的臂弯，垫着脚向杰西卡的方向跑过来。  
  
杰西卡在迎上去之前对史蒂夫说道：“我有自信永远不会失去我的好朋友，你有吗？”  
  
她的话也带有明显的挑衅，神态和巴基在怂恿他做事的时候十分相似，从来都乐于接受挑战的史蒂夫却突然胆怯了。巴基乐呵呵地走到他身边，靠在墙壁上，双手插在裤兜里，一副轻松自在的样子。  
  
“怎么样，听我的对吧？这不是很好？！”巴基歪过头，在史蒂夫耳边说道，他的呼吸弄得史蒂夫耳后有些发痒。  
  
如果史蒂夫能用“情不自禁”当借口，那么也许他就会拽过巴基已经被搞乱的领带来吻他，一切就会变得简单许多。然而史蒂夫·罗杰斯不能那么做，他不相信那个，他不相信胆怯是放纵自己的借口。  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远都选最难走的路。  
  
他想，在他吻巴基之前，他会告诉对方自己的意图，如果不是以语言，也必然有其他的表达方式，他会让他知道，他会给巴基机会，来选择是拒绝还是接受。  
  
\------  
  
“闭上眼睛，甜心，你可以把我想象成任何人，你心爱的……”跪在史蒂夫两腿之间的女人轻声低语道。  
  
“不，不行，停——”史蒂夫从来没有如此狼狈过，他站起来，几乎要把女人推倒，又差点撞翻桌子，他在最近的一年之内长高了太多，完全无法适应突如其来的变化，闪烁的彩灯让他感到头晕目眩。  
  
史蒂夫用力挤过摇摆的人群，甚至开始小跑，他冲出俱乐部的大门。跑到街上，扶着墙壁大口大口的喘气。  
  
\------  
  
“这是出于好意，罗杰斯，不要不领情。就连佩珀都同意了！”托尼双手抱胸，完全不知悔改。  
  
佩珀立即抱怨起来，“我什么时候同意了？！史蒂夫，真抱歉，我应该阻止他们胡来的。”佩珀轻轻拍着史蒂夫的后背，但史蒂夫一点也不想被当作小孩子。  
  
“看！我就是这个意思，如果你真心想阻止，肯定有办法，但是你没有百分之百出力阻止，那代表默许！”托尼反击道。  
  
佩珀看起来想要发怒，心中又充满负罪感，史蒂夫只觉得头疼，“总之别再来这套了，我警告你。”  
  
“但我们都担心你，我们都知道你是处——”  
  
“安东尼·史塔克！你给我闭嘴！”佩珀吼道。  
  
托尼立即抿起嘴，只安静了两秒钟，“总之，你需要多尝试，我们给你提供资源，这不是很好？多见见世面，小伙子，总有一款你愿意操的——”  
  
在佩珀暴怒之前，史蒂夫突然冷静地说道，“也许我不想操任何人？也许我只愿意反过来？”  
  
“什么反过来？怎么反过来？”托尼沉思了一会儿，他天才的大脑终于连上了线，反应过来史蒂夫在说什么，“你是说——难道你是说？！”  
  
佩珀则忧虑地看着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫第一次令托尼张口结舌了，他内心中感到小小的成就，就连他在决定进入警察学校的时候，托尼也没有表现出任何的兴趣，只有霍华德夫妇来规劝过他。  
  
“没错，我就是那个意思，我是个同性恋，同、性、恋，托尼，而且对操别人从来也没什么兴趣！”史蒂夫爆发道，他从沙发上站起来，不等任何人有所反应，史蒂夫钻进了自己的公寓套房。  
  
当天晚上，佩珀来敲史蒂夫的门，史蒂夫仍然为前一天晚上的事情觉得遭到背叛，但他也可以想象，那不是佩珀的错。于是史蒂夫开门让她进来。  
  
佩珀带来了一打啤酒，两个人安静地坐在沙发上，分别连喝掉两听之后才开始谈话。  
  
“我们只是担心你，史蒂夫，你应该多与人来往，而不是总待在屋子里，做一些——我甚至不知道你的业余时间都用来做了什么。当然，我们没权利管你的事情，但我觉得我们至少算是你的朋友不是吗？”  
  
“当然，是朋友。”史蒂夫小声回答道，他又沉默了一阵，想着自己所有花费在研究巴恩斯一家去向的时间，才再次开口，“我从没对任何人出过柜，你们是唯一知道的，虽说我并不在乎……”  
  
“噢亲爱的……我得说谢谢，以及对不起。”佩珀挽住他的手臂，脑袋枕在他的肩膀上。“如果……我是说如果，如果以后，我们认为有人适合介绍给你认识，你会去见见吗？”  
  
史蒂夫默默地点了点头，“但先别告诉霍华德好吗？我想我应该亲自对他说。”  
  
\------  
  
但是史蒂夫并没有亲口对霍华德说什么，那一年的冬天，史塔克夫妇因车祸遇害。托尼好像变了个人一样沉默寡言，佩珀花费所有的精力让他好起来。  
  
当托尼再次出现在晚餐饭桌旁，并且对史蒂夫的发型说三道四的时候，就连史蒂夫都松了口气。  
  
托尼对史塔克集团财产的继承问题出席了一次新闻发布会，他对所有人说：“没那回事，史蒂夫不会继承史塔克集团的董事会席位，只会继承百分之二的股份，他没有任何意见，我们关系很好，非常好，特别好，像亲兄弟一样。而且奉劝那些想要攀高枝的女士们，对不起，不要白费力了，我们家史蒂夫对你们不感兴趣，谢谢大家的关注！”  
  
\------  
  
“闭上眼睛，甜心，你可以把我想象成任何人，我不介意。”  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼。但他能够感受到区别，事实上，他的全部注意力都集中在区别上，他们无论嗅起来还是摸起来都和巴基不同。  
  
史蒂夫觉得这区别对他保持理性至关重要。  
  
\------  
  
“所以说，史蒂夫知道什么是真爱，我们有请队长发言！”戴维起哄道。  
  
史蒂夫笑着摇头，他开玩笑滴捶了戴维的肩膀一下，心不在焉的时候不小心多使了些力气，戴维哎呦哎呦地叫起来。史蒂夫感到幸运，他调来布鲁克林工作之后所认识的同事都十分友好且开明。  
  
史蒂夫确实知道那是什么，真爱，而且他也知道那不是什么——  
  
对于史蒂夫来讲，那不是现在，可能也不会是未来。  
  
但谁知道呢？他还记得巴基最后一次离开的时候，他给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，跳上车之后还在对他用力挥手，和当年那个十岁的小男孩一点都没变，只不过现在让巴基把他的宽肩膀从车窗里挤出来着实不容易。史蒂夫几乎担心他会让自己的手臂脱臼。巴基看他的时候，带着关怀和小小的期待，“回头见！”他对史蒂夫喊道。史蒂夫知道巴基真诚地希望自己健康快乐。  
  
那就是爱了，而且来得无比纯粹。  
  
如果不去定性的话，他知道他们彼此相爱。  
  
这些年以来，史蒂夫获得了很多他不曾拥有的东西，简而言之，套用校园社会的简单逻辑，史蒂夫变成了受欢迎的小孩子，于是他曾经做的令人厌恶的事情，现在反倒令他收获赞扬。现在有许多人喜欢他的某些东西，他们所看到的表象，而史蒂夫只是那些表象的一个载体——他的身份、性格，他的样貌，还有他的身体。  
  
但巴基爱他本身。  
  
巴基·巴恩斯爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
巴基消失后，史蒂夫心中有一个巨大的空洞，那就是爱的形状了，也许未来的某天，有别人会把它填满，又也许不会。  
  
但史蒂夫至少知道爱是什么，拜巴基所赐。  
  
而且，他们从未找到过巴基的尸体。这几年来，史蒂夫强迫自己不再去幻想，但那一天，他和警队的新朋友在一起，决定稍稍放纵自己一小会儿。  
  
也许，他和巴基仍然会重逢，史蒂夫心想。  
  
“我当然知道真爱是什么，但凭什么告诉你们这些蠢货呢？”史蒂夫说道。  
  
他身边的朋友们哄堂大笑，萨姆也跟着起哄：“就是，戴维，你这个傻子永远也不会懂。”  
  
史蒂夫从自己的座位上站起来。  
  
“你去哪儿，史蒂夫？”  
  
“我想我需要再喝一杯。”史蒂夫回答道。


End file.
